


Pillowtalk

by jamtoday



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtoday/pseuds/jamtoday
Summary: A little drabble before it all inevitably goes to hell in the season finale





	Pillowtalk

_I've liked you, for like, forever man._

I know.

_Remember the first time we hooked up?_

Yeah.  After Smitty's party.  We were back at my house playing Mario Kart.

_I was really scared._

Me too.

_What! I thought you knew what you were doing._

Dude, no way! I was afraid you'd punch me or something.

_Oh come on._

Seriously! 

_I thought you knew how much I liked you._

I mean, I was pretty sure you liked guys, but I didn't know-know.

_Dude, I could barely talk when I was around you._

I did catch you looking at me a couple times.

_Oh man._

It made me want to kiss you.

_Yeah?_  
  
Yeah.

_Can I kiss you now?_

Yeah.

 

 


End file.
